Shattered
by inveritas
Summary: BJ is sent to Battalion Aid to help out, but while he's there something goes very wrong. How does everyone deal with it? HM included of course. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone,  
this is the first chapter of my newest MASH fic. Thanks Maggie for the title idea and giving me the encouragment to go ahead and write the story.  
_This story is dedicated to my grandfather, who sadly passed away in the early hours of the 24th of September. R.I.P Poppy.

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Shattered**

**Chapter 1:**

The rain hitting BJ's arm felt like sharp pins being driven into his skin, it was hard and there was plenty of it. He stood still for a moment before he made a mad dash to run through it to the jeep which had his next patient in it.

When he reached the jeep he quickly assessed the soldier's injuries, he had a stomach wound and some skin abrasions on his face and arms. "Okay, help me bring him in." BJ instructed the other doctor. The other doctor ran around to the other end of the stretcher and helped BJ carry it over to a stable surface, which in this case was a makeshift table sitting under the canvas enclosure which was Battalion Aid.

BJ and doctor Jerry Harris sat the stretcher on their makeshift table. BJ quickly looked around and pulled a tray, which had some surgical supplies spread out on it, over to his side. He called for gloves but he received a response of "Sorry doc, but we ran out." from one of the two corpsmen present. BJ cursed the war under his breath and said, "Okay, we'll have to make do without them." He then began his task of putting this young soldier back together.

As BJ was pulling some pieces of shrapnel from the young soldier's body he heard the unmistakable sound of shelling going off. He could tell that it wasn't far from their position and this scared him. He found it remarkable that everyone else didn't even notice it. The noise became louder and more frequent. "They certainly are getting impatient." BJ remarked to Jerry. His voice was slightly shaky when he spoke.

Jerry seemed to be un-phased by the noise. "It has to be practically on top of us for me to notice."

"Pass me a clamp." BJ said. He was trying to take his mind off the shelling, which he was convinced was becoming louder and closer. _'Geez I'm starting to sound like Margaret.'_ He thought.

Jerry passed him the instrument and BJ clamped off the bleeder. "There, that should hold until I can get back to it."

"Remember doc, stabilise and then move on. This isn't a MASH unit." Jerry pointed out, he saw that kind of attitude from all of the doctors that had passed through Battalion Aid, he understood how BJ felt.

"Sorry." BJ felt helpless about not being able to do more. The two doctors then finished stabilising their patient. "Corpsman! This one's for the 4077th." BJ called.

The corpsmen then came over and carried the soldier to the ambulance which was bound for the 4077th MASH.

BJ stood and watched the ambulance drive away, he knew the patients would be getting the best care when they arrived at the 4077th. He smiled at this knowledge and walked back over to Jerry, who was sitting on one of the bunks. "You look like you could use some rest. When did you sleep last?"

Jerry looked up at his fellow physician, "Two days ago."

"You can go hit the sack and I'll be the look out for a while, how does that sound?"

"Thanks BJ. Goodnight." Jerry answered, laying down on the bunk.

BJ said goodnight and walked over to a bench which sat against the canvas wall. He pulled out a photo of Peg and Erin. (Peg had sent it to him last week.) While he was starring at the photo he heard some explosions go off in the distance. "Just what I need." He remarked.

The sounds of exploding shells or mines, no one could be sure which one it was, became closer. BJ was staring to worry, more than before. Then he heard one go off it sounded like it was practically on their doorstep; it was even enough to wake Jerry. "Close enough for you?" BJ said, trying to lighten the tense mood, it didn't work very well though.

"Grab your helmet." Jerry said. And BJ did.

BJ got up from his stool and went over to join Jerry. As he passed the opening of the canvas enclosure he saw a soldier stumble out of the bushes. "There's a wounded man out there!" BJ ran out to the soldier, he was indeed wounded, in the leg. A piece of shrapnel had lodged itself just below the soldier's knee.

Another shell exploded. BJ's heart was now in his throat. "You're gonna be okay soldier. I just need to get you inside." BJ used what strength he had to pick the soldier up and help him back inside. As they began their walk, another shell exploded, this time it was too close.

**-Suspensful music- Will BJ be okay? Sorry but it's good for the suspense. I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a review. :-) Maggie, you keep your mouth shut! LOL. :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2, there are some, how should I put it...dramatic moments in this chapter._

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Hawkeye asked for Nurse Baker to get him another surgical gown, so he could start operating on his next patient. "You know you're a wonderful surgical gown putterer-onerer Nurse Baker."

"Save it Hawkeye."

"I try to be nice and that's the thanks I get?" He teased.

"Oh Hawkeye, I've already been there." Baker replied shaking her head.

"Baker; less banter, more nursing." Margaret instructed.

"Sorry Major." Baker moved on to grab some more sponges for the doctors.

Colonel Potter was in the middle of a resection when Klinger entered the O.R, "Klinger how many have we got out there?"

"Too many, sir. I counted about ten just now. But there's word there is heavy shelling near here, most of the Aid Stations have been hit pretty bad. So expect more."

"Damn!" Colonel Potter replied, "Klinger, have you got any word on when Hunnicutt's due back? We could really use his help right about now."

"I'll get right on it sir." Klinger left the O.R to call Battalion Aid to ask about BJ.

"Colonel…" Hawkeye began.

"Save it Pierce, I'm sure Hunnicutt's okay, he's a big boy he can look after himself." Colonel Potter reassured him.

"If you say so." Hawkeye replied as he was handed a clamp. "Baker, did I mention you're also a wonderful clamp giver-erer?"

"No Hawkeye."

"Pierce, will you ever stop this juvenile behaviour?"

"Unlikely Major."

"Well, save it. This isn't your local bar it's an O.R"

Hawkeye didn't see any sense in arguing the point any further, he could see Margaret was in a bad mood and it would just cause even more tension in the O.R than there already was.

"Where's Klinger?" Potter called.

"I'm here, sir. I spoke to Battalion Aid." Klinger began.

"And?" Hawkeye said, his gaze fixed on Klinger's face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jerry saw BJ and the wounded soldier hit the ground with a loud thump. He then rushed out to see if they were okay. The rain was still falling heavily, therefore it made the ground extremely slippery. As Jerry made his way out to the two men he slipped a few times. Making his way out to them was made even more difficult by the fact that shells continued to explode around them.

When Jerry finally made it out to the two men he saw that the soldier was dead. Some of the debris from the explosion had impacted in his skull, therefore damaging his brain; he had died instantly. Once Jerry learned of the soldier's fate he turned his attention to BJ. "Come on, BJ you have to be alive." He said, trying to find a pulse; it was faint. As soon as another shell exploded Jerry didn't see any sense in hanging around out in the open, so he dragged BJ and the dead soldier back under the shelter of the canvas enclosure. It was tough work but after slipping a few times they made it.

Now that they were under some cover Jerry could have a better look at BJ's state. He checked again for a pulse; it was diminishing and fast. Jerry saw that BJ had been hit by some of the debris from the explosion; his breathing was faint, if Jerry didn't do something soon BJ would most probably die.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Klinger took a deep breath, "No word on BJ yet." He noticed Hawkeye's look of displeasure, "Sorry, sir but there's heavy shelling in that area. The guy I spoke to said that it's a 50/50 chance that BJ is okay." He looked over to Colonel Potter, "Yes, sir I'll stay on the phone until I get an answer." And he left.

"He has to be okay." Hawkeye said. He was thinking out loud. "He _has _to be!"

"Pierce, there's no sense in getting your self into a tizzy; concentrate on your patient." Colonel Potter said.

"Right." Hawkeye replied. He was still thinking of his friend though.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Doctor Harris, we have some more casualties coming in." A corpsman told Jerry.

"Okay, corpsman. I'll be there in a second, I just need to help this man first." Jerry placed his shaking hand over BJ's mouth to see if he was breathing; he wasn't. "Okay, I have to began CPR."

After a few attempts BJ began breathing short breaths, Jerry thought he had made it until BJ started coughing up blood. After a few choking breaths BJ was gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Klinger came bursting into the O.R. "Hawkeye…" He began.

"Yeah, did you hear anything about BJ?"

"Yeah I did." Klinger took a deep breath before he spoke, "Hawkeye, he's dead."

**So... I did warn you about the dramatic moments. Okay so maybe that was a _bit_ of an understatement...If you're still there and haven't run away or collapsed with shock please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope I didn't make you wait too long :-) lol. Anyway, just so you know, it is past midnight. Anyway that's probably irrelevant... on with the story:_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

A heavy silence filled the O.R. No one was capable of comprehending what Klinger had just said.

Hawkeye looked like a stunned mullet. He just couldn't believe it, "He's What?"

"I spoke to a Doctor Jerry Harris, he was the one who tried to save BJ." Klinger explained, "He said there was some heavy shelling and debris from the explosion hit BJ. He also thought you would like to know that BJ was trying to save a wounded man's life during his last moments."

"I'll put in for a Purple Heart." Colonel Potter said quietly. Although with the amount of silence that filled the O.R everyone could hear him very clearly.

Hawkeye couldn't say another word, the shock was just too much. _"He's gone." _That thought kept running through Hawkeye's mind, perhaps it was an attempt by his subconscious to make sense of what had just happened; it didn't help much. No one spoke another word, even when the session ended everyone remained silent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hawkeye walked out of the O.R, still dressed in his surgical gown. He hadn't been able to think a rational thought since Klinger had delivered the news of BJ's death. He walked in the direction of the Swamp, when he reached the door he wasn't sure if he could even open it. After a few moments of contemplating he took a deep breath and entered. The scene before him conjured up many powerful feelings of sadness, guilt and anger. He was sad to have lost his best friend, he felt guilty because he was a proud man, he felt that it should have been him at that Aid Station, not BJ - after all BJ had more to lose than Hawkeye; BJ had a family, a wife and daughter; a daughter who would never know her Daddy - and he was angry at the damn war for taking BJ's life; a fate no one, especially his best friend, deserved.

Anger and frustration grew inside his body, "_Why!? _Why did this have to happen to BJ! _Why!? _It's not _fair!_" He collapsed on his bunk and tears cascaded down his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Mess Tent was oddly quiet, there were no remarks about the food, and there was none of the usual idle small talk that usually filled the canvas tent.

"I can't believe he's gone." Margaret said, sitting down beside Colonel Potter. "Has anyone notified Peg?"

Colonel Potter looked at the Head Nurse, "No, not yet." He changed the subject slightly, "How's Hawkeye?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen or heard anything of him since O.R." Margaret replied.

"Last I saw he was heading for the Swamp." Charles said.

"I'm worried about him Colonel. He's not Pierce if he's quiet." Margaret admitted. "Do you think we should pay him a visit Colonel?"

"After he's cooled off. If I know Hawkeye, he'll be very agitated and most likely angry, if we waltz in he'll most likely take his anger out on us." Colonel Potter replied.

"Point taken Colonel. But I want to be the first to talk to him." Margaret said, leaving the table.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hawkeye's eyes were red and puffed up from his tears. He was oblivious to everything that was going on outside and inside, he took no notice of Charles when he entered the Swamp to get a file he'd left on his writing desk. Charles had looked over at Hawkeye, even he was concerned, as much as he could barely stand Pierce sometimes, he still cared and he was worried.

Charles made his way over to Post Op, once there he encountered Margaret. He felt she should know of what he had just witnessed. Margaret was checking a patient's chart when Charles approached her, "Margaret, can I have a word?"

"Sure, Charles. What is it?" Margaret asked, following Charles over to the desk.

"It's Pierce, I just went into the Swamp to collect a file I'd left on my writing desk, and I saw Hawkeye was completely oblivious to my presence, and he'd been crying - a lot. Margaret, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I'm genuinely worried, he's in bad shape."

Margaret's worry had increased, she felt like she should be there for him, for her friend. "Charles, are you sure?"

"Yes, Margaret, quite sure. The man needs help." Charles answered.

"I'm going to talk to him." Margaret said. "Able, can you take over from me?"

"Sure Major." Able replied. And Margaret left Post Op, she was going to the Swamp.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Margaret wasn't sure what she was going to say once she got to the Swamp, she'd mainly just had the thought of, 'I have to help him' in her mind. When she arrived at the door she was presented with a scene that increased her intent to want to help her friend.

"Hawkeye?" She opened the door slightly and peeked her head inside.

There was no answer.

She spoke again, "You okay?" Margaret was now completely inside the Swamp, she slowly walked over to Hawkeye's bunk and sat on the end.

"Hawkeye?"

He finally registered that someone else was in the tent, but he didn't speak, he just looked at her. Margaret didn't need his words to tell her what he wanted to say, his eyes did the talking. They were filled with a range of emotions, anger, sorrow and guilt.

After seeing the emotion in Margaret's eyes, the want to help, to listen, Hawkeye simply said, "He's gone, Margaret."

Margaret then took the next step, she pulled her friend closer and hugged him. It was the least she could to at this stage.

**I know, a little anti-climactic, but I figured if I'd given you any more 'dramatic moments' like the previous one you'd have certainly run away or collapsed with shock, but I'm glad you didn't, so please leave a review and thankyou so much for sticking with me on this one. :-) Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, here's chapter four. It's quite sad and there are some HM moments too. This fic means a lot to me as the feelings that Hawkeye is and has been feeling are very much what I have been feeling since my grandfather's death. I hope you like the chapter, it's also quite long. _

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Margaret didn't know what else she could do for Hawkeye, the only thing that was certain in her mind, was helping her friend. She spent quite some time sitting with Hawkeye in the Swamp, trying to help him come to terms with BJ's death, however it wasn't easy as she herself was still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"I keep seeing his face Margaret. Each time I close my eyes, there he is." Margaret didn't say anything, she didn't want to interrupt Hawkeye, he needed to let it all out. "Why did it have to happen to him. It's not fair Margaret, it's not fair!" He was getting angry now.

"Hawkeye.." Margaret began, she spoke carefully, "I know it's hard, but in times like this we should remember the good times, not dwell on the sadness."

"Hard? Margaret it's not just hard, it's like a never ending battle! I see death nearly every day, I never cry. Yes, I cried with Tommy; he was my friend. But with BJ that's more than friendship! He was like my brother! How can I deal with that?" Hawkeye started crying again.

Margaret knew she was stepping on difficult and fragile ground but she felt it was the only way she could help Hawkeye. She just let him cry. She knew it was the best way to let him deal with it. She lent in again and put her arm around him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Colonel Potter was sitting at his desk, he had decided it should be him who would inform Peg of what had happened to BJ. It was a task he hated and dreaded each time he had to do it. Now more than ever, BJ had meant a hell of a lot to the 4077th. What saddened Sherman the most was thinking of little Erin, she would now grow up never knowing her Daddy. Thinking of this caused tears to fall down the old Colonel's face. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped them away. He took a deep breath and made the call.

"Mrs. Hunnicutt?"

"Yes."

"It's Sherman Potter, BJ's C.O at the 4077th."

"Oh Hello." Peg answered surprised to hear his voice.

"_Here comes the hard part." _Sherman thought before he spoke. "I have some rather bad news to tell you."

Silence followed, Peg let Sherman continue, "BJ has been killed at an Aid Station."

The silence continued. Then Peg spoke in disbelief, much like Hawkeye had when Klinger told him. "What?"

"Unfortunately it's true. He was killed in an explosion. I'm so sorry." Sherman told her.

Peg didn't know what to say, there weren't words to describe how she felt. She began crying. But she could tell that Sherman's words were straight from the heart.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The compound was unusually quiet, until the sound of choppers broke the silence. "Attention, attention, all personnel, incoming wounded."

"You going to be okay with this Hawkeye?" Margaret asked.

"I've got no choice." Hawkeye replied, following Margaret and the rest of the camp into O.R.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the O.R session Hawkeye came out, looking even more exhausted than he did after the earlier one. The whole time he was thinking of BJ. Colonel Potter had announced as they were leaving O.R that a memorial service was going to be held that afternoon at 1400 hours in the Mess Tent. He had Klinger announce it over the P.A so that everyone would know.

Upon hearing the news of the memorial service Hawkeye went over to Colonel Potter's office and asked if he could deliver a eulogy for BJ.

"That's a wonderful gesture Hawkeye." Sherman told the surgeon.

Hawkeye exited Sherman's office and went to the Swamp. He was going to write BJ's eulogy. Finding the words to express his sadness was very difficult for Hawkeye. He decided to go with some fonder memories of his friend first.

While he was writing Margaret entered the Swamp. "I heard you're going to do a eulogy." She said.

Hawkeye looked up at his friend, "I had to, he was my best friend."

"Do you need any help?" Margaret asked.

"No I'm okay. I could use some company though. Without BJ here it's kind of lonely. Charles hasn't been around here much lately." Hawkeye said.

Margaret nodded and sat down, "I just can't believe it."

"I know. Would you like to say anything at the service Margaret?" Hawkeye asked.

"If you think that's appropriate, I mean he was your best friend, you knew him better than any of the rest of us." Margaret replied.

"It would mean a lot to me if you did Margaret. And I'm sure Beej would be pleased too, he really liked you, you know."

Margaret blushed slightly, "Thankyou Hawkeye." She lent in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Hawkeye asked, surprised. He hadn't expected that from her.

"Just saying thankyou."

"If more women said thankyou like that to me I'd be the happiest man alive." Hawkeye said.

"Even in a time of grief you can still be your usual womanising self, that's something I really love about you Hawkeye." Margaret stated.

A smile made it's way onto Hawkeye's face. It was then that Margaret knew she'd done her job. She'd cheered him up slightly, she decided to go for more than slightly. She lent in again and this time instead of kissing him on the cheek, she opted for his mouth. She kissed him gently, and slowly. She kissed him with friendship and love. It certainly cheered Hawkeye up, it was exactly what he needed.

"I'll leave you to get on with your speech, shall I?" Margaret asked, standing up. Feeling that she'd already been here too long and things had gone a little further than she had anticipated.

Just as she reached the door Hawkeye said, "Margaret. Stay here."

Margaret turned around and walked back over to the chair where she'd been sitting and sat back down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1400 hours came around quickly. Colonel Potter announced that the service was about to start over the P.A system. Everyone began making their way to the Mess Tent. They were all dressed in their dress uniforms.

Once everyone was seated in the Mess Tent, Father Mulcahy began speaking. He stood at the front dressed in his formal uniform as well. "We are gathered here today to mourn and celebrate the life of BJ Hunnicutt. A gifted surgeon, a wonderful friend, and a kind human being. We will be hearing from BJ's best friend, Hawkeye Pierce first."

Hawkeye walked up to the front and stood behind the stand. He took a deep breath and began speaking. "BJ Hunnicutt was more than just a friend to me, he was like a brother. His death was premature and very much a shock to me. First I will share with you some memories I have of BJ. Let's start with his name. Now there's a mystery. No one, not even myself knew what BJ stood for, he never let on. BJ was a keen practical joker, and I personally have been victim to a few of his pranks, and have been involved in the creation of some of them too. I remember one time, he nailed my boot to the floor, I remember thinking, and continue to think, 'What a stupid joke! Who nails a boot to the floor? That's not funny.' To get back at him I believe I shaved half of his cheesy moustache. That got him. Now there's a joke." Hawkeye paused then continued, "BJ and I went through some rough times together, but the friendship always held. He was the best friend a guy could ask for. He will be sadly missed. Most off all by the people that meant more to Beej than anyone else: his wife and daughter." Hawkeye paused again, the sadness was building up inside him again. He took a deep breath and continued, "BJ was the kind of guy you couldn't help but love, he will be sadly missed. Goodbye Beej."

Hawkeye walked back to his seat and Father Mulcahy took Hawkeye's place. "Thankyou Hawkeye." He then continued with some facts about BJ's life. Then he asked Margaret to step forward.

Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes and began speaking, "BJ was the kind of guy, as Hawkeye said, you couldn't help but love. He was kind, generous, and funny. He was one of the good guys. I will miss him a lot. Goodbye BJ."

Father Mulcahy took Margaret's place and concluded the service. He then asked, Colonel Potter, Hawkeye, Klinger and Charles to step forward and help carry the coffin out. BJ's body had been returned to the 4077th. And was going to be flown back to the States so that Peg could have a service there and so that BJ's body would be laid to rest there, rather than in Korea.

Then the four men proceeded to carry the coffin out of the tent.

**So, what did you think? Press that little button and let me know. Thanks. :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, this is the final chapter of this story I thought this would be a nice way to end it. I hope you like it. :-)_

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_California, 1969. _

Erin was frantically trying to fix her hair, it just wouldn't sit right. "Mom! Can you come up here and help me with this?"

Peg Hunnicutt heard her daughter's plea for assistance and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom where Erin was. "It looks fine sweetie."

"But it's got to be perfect. It's not everyday you graduate mom." Erin replied, still playing with her hair. It was quite long and was half up and half done. She and Peg had spent a lot of time working on it.

"It is perfect. Stop worrying." Peg reassured her daughter, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks mom."

Erin was dressed in a beautiful royal purple dress which reached just passed her knees. "What time do we have to be there?"

"10 o'clock." Peg noticed the look on her daughter's face, "Relax. It's only 9."

Erin insisted that they get going soon, because you never know how bad the traffic will be. Peg smiled at her daughter. She reminded her of her father sometimes. She only wished he could have been here on this special day.

At a quarter past nine Peg and Erin set off to Erin's school, where the graduation ceremony was being held. When they arrived they saw that many people were already there, this made Erin worry more. Peg reassured her though. They got out of the car and walked up to the hall where the ceremony was taking place.

When they arrived they spotted a few of Erin's friends and their parents. They went over and started talking.

"Erin you look fantastic." Alice commented.

"Thankyou. You look great too." Alice was wearing a light yellow dress. It matched her golden hair perfectly. "Shall we go and sit down?"

"Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Not long after they had taken their seats the ceremony began. Erin noticed that some of her Dad's old friends from his days in Korea were there, it meant a lot to her and Peg that they could come because they both knew how much they meant to BJ.

Erin had been chosen by her class to present a speech for their graduation. It was now her turn to speak.

"Now Erin Hunnicutt will say a few words."

Erin walked up to the platform and began speaking.

"Well, we're finally here. It's been an incredible ride for all of us and I wish everyone the best for the future, but before I elaborate on the future I'd like to take you back to the past for a moment. Sixteen years ago, in 1953, when I was just two years old, my father was killed in Korea. He was a surgeon at the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. My father was loved by all knew him, a gifted surgeon and a wonderful friend and devoted father and husband. I wish I had been given the pleasure of knowing this wonderful person.

When the war ended that same year and everyone had returned home mom and I received a telephone call from dad's best friend, Hawkeye Pierce, who is with us today, he told my mom all of the courageous things my dad had done whilst he was in Korea he also said that no one had ever meant as much to him as my dad did. When I was old enough my mom told me about this conversation and she told me everything about my dad. When I turned thirteen Hawkeye delivered a package to me. He had compiled it while he was in Korea. It was a list of everyone my dad had saved when he was in Korea, those papers mean the world to me, just knowing all of the good my dad did through medicine was enough to inspire me to follow is footsteps. So I will go to Medical School and become a doctor, just like my dad. No one was prouder than Hawkeye, well maybe except mom.

As it is the sixteenth anniversary of my dad's death I'd like to pay tribute to his memory.

_Dear Daddy,_

When I close my eyes, all I can do  
Is think of you.  
You were a part of my life before I can remember  
Never did I imagine that I would never see you,  
That I would never know you.

In my thoughts and in my heart  
Is where your memory will rest  
For now, for eternity  
Which I think is best  
Thankyou for your love and caring you showed me and your friends  
Thankyou for being my Daddy.

All that's left for me to say,  
Is that I hope one day,  
When I join you,  
That I can relive the same kind of happiness  
I and shared with you,  
When you were here with me  
I love you."

Erin paused for a moment after she finished reading. Then she continued, "To the class of 1969, I say congratulations and I wish you all the best for the future. Good luck!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the ceremony had ended Hawkeye came over to Erin and Peg. "Hi kiddo. Well done with your speech. I'm sure Beej would be proud if he was here today. I know that Margaret and I are"

"Thankyou Hawkeye." She saw Margaret come up too. "And thankyou Margaret."

"My pleasure." Erin Hawkeye replied.

"Mine too." Margaret added.

_**The End. **_

**So, what did you think? Press that little button and let me know. :-) Thankyou to everyone who has followed this story, it really means a lot to me. The poem that Erin did for BJ was very similar to the one I included as my tribute to my grandfather. And incase you didn't pick it up Hawkeye and Margaret married after the war. Thanks again everyone. :-)**


End file.
